toddydexfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuromaru Kenshi Holliday
"'ll blow you away!! CERO!! " ''-'' To Ulquiorra after entering his Resurreccion Kuromaru Kenshi Holliday also known as Kuro, is an Visard and the leader of his own group, as well as Jermaine's brother. Appearance Kuromaru appears as a young man, he is rarely seen without his hoody and has recently taken to keeping his swords in their Shikai state in specially made sheaths. He has a generally fit build from his days as a former Lieutenant though not overly muscled. Personality Tending to keep his emotions down he doesn't get easily attached, and rarely opens up unless he's known the person for some time. Those he forms a close relationship he goes to great lengths to defend. While he suppresses most emotion he has a great love for facing strong opponents and pushing himself further. History in progress, stay tuned Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: After he achieved Shikai he realized he would need some training with it to adequately make use of it. Being predominately right-handed he taught himself to wield his dual bladed Shikai with equal proficiency after extensive training. Hakuda Practitioner: While not a master in hand-to-hand combat he is proficient enough to hold his own when required. Though opting to reach for a blade at the first chance he gets unless agreed upon otherwise. Shunpo Master: Preferring speed over power he is constantly training himself to exceed his own speed and push his boundaries. With the ultimate goal of being fast enough to outclass any opponent he may come across. He has used his speed to heavily out maneuver slower opponents in order to inflict high damage to them or avoid their higher physical power. Heightened Durability: While not durable to the point of being able to take major wounds in stride he does possess high durability. This combined with his high speed and the lack of a fear of death could make him a formidable opponent. He is able to cope with most moderate wounds easily, as well as major wounds to a point while in battle but will eventually succumb to their effects. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a former Lieutenant and a visored he has a great amount of dual-type spiritual energy which is red in color. Through training he is increasing his spiritual power constantly. Kido Practitioner: His skill in Kido is unimpressive to say the least. Viewing it as a useless skill in full out combat due to the chanting required to unleash the full power he never bothered to learn more than enough to be acceptable. Zanpakuto Ryujin (Dragon King): The sword takes the appearance of a slightly longer than average katana with a rectangular guard decorated with a flame like design. Though unexplained as of yet his zanpakuto spirit is unique in that it resonates in a special manner with his own spirit. Shikai: The release command is "Bathe in flames" which causes his sword to split in half with one becoming a black gun-blade with a white tribal design along it and white grip, while the other becomes an identical blade featuring an opposing color scheme. Shikai Special Ability: While often used for basic combat with the barrels and overall gun-blade design functioning identically with firing a round causing a tremor throughout the blade for additional damage in addition to the recoil that comes with it. The Shikai state does posses control over black flames (From the white sword.) and white flames (From the black sword.) which both contain the properties of hellfire. These flames form from the black/white spiritual energy his swords let off. The flames themselves can burn through nearly anything, though they can be extinguished or simply avoided. Gekiretsu Burasuto (Furious Blasting): By leaving trace amounts of his Reiatsu on a wound he inflicts with his Shikai he sets the stage for this attack. Though the Reiatsu can dissipate over time it sustains for a time, by pulling the trigger on his gun-blades he causes the Reiatsu to explode in an instant, inflicting further damage. This ability can be triggered simultaneously through multiple inflicted wounds. Amaterasu's Final Step (Referring to the sun god, not the Naruto attack): Leaping forward he attacks with an uppercutting swing of his blade, or a kick into the air if dodged, followed by five more blows from his blades in turns to the enemy in the air, finally ending above them where he comes down with the final slash then a leap back just in time to avoid an eruption of black/white flames(depending on the sword that made the final hit) Goka Jigoku (Hellfire Inferno): Raising one blade above him and rotating it to form a sphere of white/black flames he charges it for a moment before swinging hurling the attack towards his opponent, upon contact it generates a massive explosion of the flames used in the attack. Bankai: Matatsu no Kami (True Dragon God) Recently achieved after he accomplished materialization of his Zanpakuto, his Bankai replaces his hoodie with a red jacket and gloves, his dual gun-blades become a single large red sword with a long black chain connected to a double bladed propeller like sword. It goes from solid fire based to fire/wind. Bankai Special Ability: The chain can be used to throw the propeller like blade which incidentally does spin around the center grip, it is also able to retract it as well. The propeller is able to split into a pair of blades for better balanced attacks. Finally it is able to summon two large dragons to fight along side him after he decides to release the restraints on his Bankai's power. The Dragon's Share his sword's abilities of Wind and Fire, one belonging to each. Complete fire control: The red sword manipulates and generates flames of varying intensity in many different ways. Wind control: The dual blade generates and controls wind to varying degrees but with less power than his fire. Cutting Wind: Swinging his dual bladed sword he is able to generate blades of wind to decimate an opponent. Burning Hail Storm: Raising his sword to the sky he brings down hundreds of fireballs to rain down on an opponent Enhanced Goka Jigoku: By having the dragons of his Bankai mix their flames with the ones he can create he greatly augments the power of this move for a devastating attack. Enhanced Gekiretsu Burasuto (Furious Blasting): The potent blasts of this move become far stronger in effect. In his Bankai he seems capable of triggering the explosions at will. Ikari o Tsuiho (Banishing Fury): A final resort move that Kuromaru himself has admitted he can only survive while Hollowfied. Gathering mass amounts of heat throughout a prolonged battle he can bring his sword back in a quick slashing motion, instantly devastating the area by making a gigantic explosion to engulf him and his opponent by instantly igniting it all. Holliowfication Hollow mask: His mask takes an appearance reminiscent of Ichigo's second full hollow form, with the unusual color of red with black markings due to his Hollow interfering with the resonation he has with his own Zanpakuto, this causes his Hollow to fill the gap of his Zanpakuto allowing him to be as much a part of holding his inner world together as they are. Which gives him a few more Hollow abilities than most other visored displayed. After donning his mask his eyes become red with black sclera. Enhanced Strength: With his Hollow supplementing his powers he becomes much stronger than before. Enhanced Durability: Able to shrug off most wounds and continue fighting he shows much less regard for his own safety than if he were unmasked, how ever he still makes an effort to make more use of his speed. Greatly Enhanced Speed: His Hollow mask enhances his speed immensely allowing him to easily out maneuver much stronger opponents if they fail to keep up. Cero: He has displayed the ability to fire a quickly charged Cero from the mouth of his mask as well as the palm of his hands. Bala: A weak but fast moving blast of spiritual energy, he usually charges it at the tip of his sword giving it a spear like property as well. Donning his Hollow mask causes the dragons summoned by his Bankai to become darker in appearance if using them at the time, seeming thinner and with their eyes reduced to glowing red orbs in their sockets. *Presumably as he gets to be more in tune with his Hollow he could gain more Hollow like abilities, however that has yet to be seen. Resurreccion: At the end of his rope in a battle against a revived and strengthened Ulquiorra he gave into his Hollow in order to gain more power than he ever could. His Resurreccion allows his arms to shift into various weapons, in addition to this he wields his elemental abilities with his hands, though with far less precision and more abandon towards his allies he also has four circular blades along his arms that he can send to attack his opponents. These blades are controlled mentally and retain his elemental abilities as well. Extremely Enhanced Cero: His Cero in Resurreccion charges and fires much faster, gaining much more power from his Hollow than he would have without. Tres Cero: A tri charged cero, created by first forming on in each hand and bringing them together then firing another into it to create a massive and extremely powerful cero. The exchange is complete exhaustion afterwards leaving him wide open for counterattack. Category:Character